


#8 Baby Bee

by MidnightCrumble



Series: Sherlolly Prompt Pot. [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bees, Birthday, F/M, Post-it Notes, Pregnancy, Pregnant Molly, Surprises, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: Prompt: Birthday surprise.Well, the short version... not dead.





	

_Sherlock never liked birthdays, especially his own. What was so exciting about cake and presents?_

_However, he made a exception for his partner and recently, she had given him a very special gift. And it started when the Consulting Detective entered 221B._

After assisting Lestrade in a case, Sherlock entered the building and was about to head upstairs to his lover, when a bright coloured sticky note caught his attention. The note was a vibrant yellow and was attached to the wall. Confused, Sherlock peeled the note off the wall and saw that it was written in Molly's neat handwriting.

_Busy Bee'_

Sherlock turned the note over to see if anything else was written. Nothing. Just those two words.

The Consulting Detective pocketed the coloured paper and ascended up the stairs, walking only a few steps before he found another yellow sticky note. 

_'Mama Bee'_

Again Sherlock put the note in his coat pocket and continued up the stairs. After seventeen steps, Sherlock reached the door to 221B. Another note was stuck to the door.

_'Baby Bee'_

That note joined the others as Sherlock opened the door and entered the flat, expecting Molly to be sat on the sofa with a book. But the pathologist was not on the sofa, or in the living room, or the kitchen. After passing the kitchen, Sherlock saw even more bright coloured notes, stuck one after another. The confused Detective walked towards the notes and read each one of them.

_'October'_

_'Little One'_

_'Three'_

After picking off the notes from the wall, Sherlock walked into their bedroom and found Molly Hooper, sat on their bed, a white rectangular box with a baby pink and blue ribbon tied around it, sat on Molly's lap.

The pathologist smiled and beckoned Sherlock forward, the man obeyed and sat on the bed next to Molly. She handed the box to Sherlock with a bright smile. The Consulting Detective took the box from her hand and gently untied the ribbon from the box, opening the white box, Sherlock saw that the white box contained a mix of blue and pink tissue paper which held a white plastic stick. With furrowed brows, Sherlock picked up the plastic stick and saw one word that was on the little grey screen. 

_Pregnant_

Sherlock looked up to Molly who had a gentle smile on her face, and only just noticed that there was a bright yellow sticky note on her stomach.

_'Baby'_

"Molly? Is.. Are you..?" Sherlock struggled to speak. Molly only nodded.

After a few seconds of silence, Sherlock lunged forward and pulled Molly into a warm embrace. The pathologist lightly giggled and wrapped her arms around her partner and buried her head into his neck. They stayed like that until Sherlock whispered into her ear.

"Best present ever, thank you Molly." He pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear.

With a smile on her face, Molly whispered back.

"Happy birthday, Daddy Bee."


End file.
